


Don't say it, Don't think it

by Munpa145



Category: the Bye Bye Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hallucinations, M/M, Nightmares, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munpa145/pseuds/Munpa145
Summary: After stumbling upon the coins and scribbles about some sort of Man, Elliot, Sasha, and John all try to keep their cool, forget about it, and continue to live their normal lives in their new place. Unbeknownst to them, they started a set of motions that is now causing them to hear things, see things and change their lives forever. They will have to figure what is happening to them, survive it, and survive each other as it leads each of them to snap at the others.--------------------------------------------------------------------Almost the same as the movie, but with some changes that lead to a different perspective. Plus main pairing is John x Elliot.





	Don't say it, Don't think it

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is beginning where they had the party.

"So a house off-campus with John Henry and a live in girlfriend." ,Elliot's brother began. "You ready for this?" he asked Elliot who had the biggest grin on his face. "She's the one Virgil! She did all this herself!" , Elliot turned his head to look at his girlfriend dancing with the other guests. "S'Great it's just, y'know, be smart.", His brother very serious, stared at him. "Your a student man, it's the last time to have no responsibilities. Enjoy it man." he watched as Elliot looked to his feet, before responding back "I don't want that. I want what you have" Elliot guestured to his brother's family, "an amazing wife, an amazing daughter." As Elliot looked at his daughter and wife with a adoring look on his face, he said "Just don't rush it, it's all out there waiting for you. Believe me what I have is great. It is. But I missed out on all this." He stared into his little brothers eyes, before smirking "I mean what a collage edu-macation could've done for me." Elliot chuckled at his brother and continued to listen to him talk about him not rushing things and his life with college, before something else caught his brothers eyes. "It's a good thing your not Jealous." he says to Elliot as they watch John and Sasha dance together, having fun. Looking at his girlfriend and best friend with only trust in his eyes, Elliot responds " It is good" , before continuing to enjoy their housewarming party with his brother and friends.

Drinking, playing beer pong, and just having a crazy great time with his best bud Elliot, John was pumped. Plus with all the hot babes in the house eyeing him, he had even more company and fun when Elliot left to talk to his neice. But there was only one girl he wanted at the moment, so extracting himself from the clingy arms of some random chick who he forgot her name, he walked over to where Elliot was and watched as Elliot held up his neice with the happiest expression on his face, talking to her about something that clearly interested the little girl. Putting down his drink on the dresser near Elliot, John helped say goodbye to Elliot's brother and his family. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Sasha and someone else go upstairs.

Elliot pulled Sasha aside and talked about the creepy lady with the hat. 'cause seriously who wears a hat inside?' Just to find out is someone named Kim who wants to "cleans the house of spirits oooohh" Grabbing a bear and handing it to Sasha he watched as John took it "Ah thank you." John said smirking. 'Finally someone I can reason with' Elliot thinks as he starts "John do you think this house is creepy?" Staring at his friend expectantly, Elliot waits for his response. "Mmmmn I don't but I'm not a girl" John pointed at Sasha, earning a small laugh from Elliot. Then convincing Elliot to play baseball at night they head off, but not before Elliot finds the drawer with the words 'Dont say it, Don't think it' and 'The Bye Bye Man' carved into it. 

After their brief night time baseball game, everyone but Kim left, leaving only the four of them at the house. John decided to sit next to the crazy hat lady, and flirt with her by teasing her about talking with the dead. "Can you read my mind?" John smiled at her, while Elliot rolled his eyes. 'Of course John was going to start this. Idiot' Elliot laughed to himself as he watched her just look at John. Then, with a smirk on her face, she looked straight at John and said "Yes, I might just do that.". His smile faltered a little and he stared right back at her with widened eyes and breathed "Damn, you are a psychic." Where she just gave him a sharp rebuttal, which caused Elliot to spit out some of his beer. This caused Elliot and Kim to get into a little argument, before John backed up Elliot and said they needed some proof. Which led them to the hand-holding circle, to see if there were any ghosts. Elliot made some remarks before Sasha convinced him to let it be, only for John to start making some jokes,which made Elliot crack up. Kim immediately got them back on track and they began. Things immediately got too serious as she brought up Elliot's dead parents, Sasha and John were quiet watching Elliot's response. Elliot upset, began to test Kims ability by hiding the keys, then for a brief moment satisfied as she couldn't answer until she did, and with the exact place he put it. Weirded out he tried to still say she was faking it, until she started repeating the mantra "Don't say it, Don't think it!" Over and over until she screamed it out,before pulling her and away from the others and the candle went out suddenly. Turning on the light, Elliot and John watched stunned for a moment as Sasha went to help Kim who was curled up on the floor.

Later on that night, Elliot woke up to the sound of the heater whistling. Jolting up, Elliot looks around the room until his eyes land on a long hooded figure near the door. Startled he turns on the light beside him. Turning to the figure he finds himself looking at a jacket. Sasha starts to stir next to him. "Sorry baby" he says as he turns off the light. Cuddling up next to his girlfriend he starts to think 'why am I so jumpy? It was just a joke, yeah, a weird sick coincidence-' "MNight John" Sasha mumbles. 'wait what' "Sasha? Sasha your joking right?" Elliot looks at her deep in sleep, unsure of how to take the situation "Sasha. Sasha! Your joking? Right?" He continues a few more times even shaking her side a bit, to get some kind of response. No response from her. It was then that he heard a scream. 'What the heck?!' Getting up he headed downstairs. Going closer to the noise he heard some moans and gasps. Finding himself at his best friends room he figured out what was going on and started back up the stairs, before some growling was heard. Following the strange noise, he found himself in the living room when sasha found him and convinced him to come back to bed.

At the same time John was in his room with a very naked Kim making out with him. Kissing her down her neck and leaving marks John whispered to her "Come on baby, I know you want more" Smirking at him Kim started sliding down his body, started undoing his belt and sliding his pants off. After giving him a few teasing touches she wrapped her hand around him and started to jerk him off in languid movements. After a while she was frustrated to see that he wasn't hardening at all. He wasn't very happy either, seeing as this never happened to him. Still determined, she swallowed him down, trying every trick she knew. Her jaw started to ache and it didn't show any sign of getting up. Popping him out of her mouth, she looked at him "Okay, so what's wrong?". John looked down at his still soft member "I-I don't know!" frustration in his voice. Feeling bad for him Kim rubbed his shoulder "Look your probably just tired. It's pretty late and you did drink quite a lot.". "This has never happened to me before!" John raised his voice a bit in anger, looking at her. Noticing how she looked a bit pissed at him for that, he continued "I'm sorry, c-can we try something else?" Looking at how desperate he was she sighed and nodded "Yeah, sure what do you have in mind?". That night John tried every position with Kim and did everything he knew normally got him hot and bothered, but not once did he get even half hard. "This isn't normal." John thought to himself.

Taking Kim home and seeing the maggots on her freaked John out, blinking and looking at her again though he noticed they were gone. 'Shit! I'm seeing things now! No no I'm probably just tired. Last night got me fucked up.' Quickly saying goodbye and leaving her their he raced home, needing to be away from whatever that was. Finally, at the house he got out of his car and Elliot started talking about some weird scratches in the wall, which he was not having right now, considering his own weird day. "Look dude it was probably one of the guys last night!" He told Elliot as he walked briskly into the house. Walking into the kitchen he saw Sasha, 'Sasha yeah! She's normal!' Walking over to Sasha he grabbed her arm and studied her face as she gave him a quizzical look "It's you! Your clean and beautiful" he said breathlessly, not noticing Elliot walk in behind him. After staring at her a little longer he mumbled and left to the downstairs restroom, bumping into Elliot on his way out.

Seeing John come in the driveway, Elliot knew something was up with his best friend. Still studying the strange scratches on the brick wall, Elliot called out to John to get his view on this. He noticed that between his best friends quick remarks about it being some person they invited, that his friend was very stiff and was in a rush to get somewhere, or away from something. Before Elliot could get another word out, John rushed in the house. Concerned for his friend, Elliot walked in after him, finding his friend in the kitchen grabbing Sashas arm. Sasha looked between John and him very confused on what was happening. Elliot just watched his friend give his girlfriend a strange look that made his blood broil a little, before his concern for his friend over powered it. Listening to his friend call her beautiful, didn't make him reconsider his friend, it didn't. 'Whats up with you John?' Elliot wanted to ask but before he could open his mouth John rushed right past him with an expression on his face that Elliot had never seen before.

Following John to the restroom Elliot hesitantly asked "Hey John, did you take Kim home?" After taking off his shirt John looked in the mirror at his reflection "Yeah and now I need to wash her off, the girls gross man" he stated to Elliot through the door. Taken a bit aback by his friends additude, Elliot said" C'mon man don't be like that". John gripped the sink tighter "Oh yeah that's easy for you to say! Your girlfriend's perfect!" Everything was silent for a moment and Elliot decided to let this strange feeling and conversation go. Walking back towards Sasha who was coughing frequently now "I think it wasn't smart to play baseball out in the cold" she said before she got into another coughing fit. "Or maybe it was all the drinking" Elliot piped up, laughing with her. Seeing that her coughing was getting pretty bad, Elliot grabbed the kettle and started making tea. As he set the kettle down and turned on the stove, Elliot thought it was strange he didn't hear the shower on anymore. 'when did John get out?' Elliot wondered as he turned around and froze. It was John, completely nude, showing off every muscle he had, in front of Sasha, his girlfriend. As if it couldn't get any worse, John was bekoning Sasha to sneak away with him. Speechless, Elliot looked at Sasha who was giving John the most come-hither look ever. 'Oh FUCK No!' Elliots thought screamed at him, as his body began to tense. Balling up his fist, Elliot began to charge at John "You MotherFucker!" he screamed out. 'Im gonna ruin his pretty fucking face!' his thoughts rang out. He could hear someone calling him, but it sounded muffled. Launching his fist for John's face, he heard a crunch followed by unexplainable pain that ran from his fist up to his arm. Falling to the ground, cradling his arm, Elliot felt hands on his face, tilting his head up. He came face to face with a very concerned Sasha, who seemed nearly in tears. His face hardened and he began to look around the room for John "Where is he?" Elliot growled out. "Where's who? Elliot, please calm down your scaring me!" Sasha cried out still holding his face in her hands. "Where's Fucking John!" he snapped at her. Watching her face fill with fear for a second, instantly calmed him down a bit."Elliot" Sasha said slowley while giving him a weird look "John is still in the shower. He hasn't gotten out yet." 'W-What nonono I seen, I know what I saw' Elliot's thoughts tried to form a rational explanation. Helping him up, Sasha sat him down on a chair, grabbed a rag and wiped his face off." Okay, Elliot I don't know what just happened. You were just standing there in a daze after you put on the fire, staring at the kitchen entrance. At first I thought you were just lost in thought. But then you started to get angry and looked at me like you were going to kill me. You started yelling at the entrance. Next thing I knew you charged at the entrance and slammed your fist into the wall right next to it." Slowley swallowing, Elliot looked at the wall and noticed the plaster had fell off in an area where the wall now had a hole in it. 'F-fuck what is happening to me?!' Elliot started to wince as he tried to move his messed up arm. "Let me look at it" Sasha held out her hand towards him. After she had inspected it, she went to look for some gauge and medicine.

While she was gone, John came out of the shower, pretty pissed that he couldn't get it up to Sashas image imprinted in his head. Once John came into the hallway and seen the hole in the wall, he became curious and a little worried about what happened. Turning the corner into the kitchen he was a little surprised to see Elliot holding a bloody pretty messed up arm. "Dang, I didn't like that wallpaper either." John joked trying to get a laugh out of his best friend. Elliot just looked up at him tense at first, but started to smile a bit, which turned into a chuckle. Something in his eyes seemed a bit darker, seeing as he was his closest friend, John couldn't take it "What's up man? Is something wrong?" 'Yeah, what is it with you and being around my girlfriend all the time? Stay away from her you fucker!' Elliots thought to himself before replying. "No No I'm doing good. I just thought I saw a spider." Elliot forced a smile on his face. "Oh haha, dang when you wanna kill spiders, you kill them" John laughed out, before his laughter died out from what Elliot said next. "What about you man? Did something happen with Kim?" Elliot knew he struck a cord with him, and inside he was smiling a little. It became harder for John to breathe before he finally took in a huge breath, looked at Elliot in the face, and with all seriousness stated "I can't get hard". Elliot was silent for a minute, he couldn't think of anything to say to his womanizing friend besides "What?". Turning his face away from Elliot, too embarrassed to look at him for too long "It's not, it won't, gah that night with Kim here, I couldn't get it up." Elliot tried to stiffle his laughter, 'Yeah, this is John alright' "Dude it's not funny, ive been so stressed and frustrated. It's not like I haven't tried. But nothing I liked before helps." Seeing John be so serious about it, Elliot put on his best 'im here for you man's face'. "Y'know what just forget it, forget this conversation, okay delete this info from your mind." John said with an embarrassed face. "Look man, your forcing it, you probably just need to try something new." Elliot said before Sasha came in the kitchen. Fake coughing John gave Elliot a little "Okay thanks man for y'know." and left the room. After leaving the room, Sasha helped clean and bandage up Elliot's arm "Thank God, it isn't that bad! I honestly thought I'd have to take you to the E.R.". Elliot smiled at her "Nah I got stronger bones" and started flexing his arms. They both started laughing and walking upstairs to their room. "Y'know I'm glad that you guys are okay." Sasha began, not noticing Elliot's face becoming solemn "I thought that you might've hurt him for some reason, cause you seemed really pissed at him earlier, haha, but of course I'm just overthinking things. You guys are best buds!" She continued as they settled on their bed. Kissing him, they decided to lay down and rest. Sasha being under the weather and Elliot relaxing from whatever happened in the kitchen.

Calling his brother, Elliot tried to say he was fine, everything was good, but of course his older brother always knew when something was up. "C'mon man, tell me what's wrong?" Laughing at himself more than anything, Elliot recalled what Kim said "You do always worry about me. Always put me before you." "Elliot" his brother said more sternly. "It's John and Sasha" Elliot began. "What you seemed pretty confident at the party?" His brother stated. "Yeah, but did you see the way they were dancing? I don't know man it just seems like something is up and i-" SCRATCH SCRATCH! 'What the Fuck was that?!' "Elliot are you alright? What's wrong?" His brother said, concern laicing his voice. "I got to go" Elliot started walking towards the sounds, no longer concerned about his discussion. "He-" his brother started before Elliot turned off the phone. Slowley walking towards the noises he made his way down into the basement. Looking around, when he finally thought he found the source of the noise, something popped out at him. Jumping back, he began to Sprint and hide behind some big old antiques. He then watched in horror as the only source of light from the opened door at the top of the basement stairs suddenly slam shut by itself. "NNNOOO" Elliot ran up the stairs, in the dark and began pounding on the now locked door "HELP SASHA!! JOHN!! GUYS!! HELP MEEE! NOO HELP! GUYS" suddenly the door swung open causing him to tumble on to the floor, right next to John and Sashas feet. Scrambling to his feet, Elliot made his way to the dining room with the other two following behind him. Once they were there, Elliot began to pace in front of the table where John and Sasha were seated. Still shooken up Elliot started "What?! Why didn't you guys come?" Looking between them two he continued "Didn't you guys hear it? The scratching and growling?". Sasha looked at John, back at Elliot with concerned eyes "No Elliot I didn't hear anything." "We didn't hear anything bro!" John then cut in, talking a little faster. 'Im getting so tired of her looking at me like that' Elliot thought as he watched her, before what John said registered in his mind. "W-What were you guys doing?" Elliot looked at John with a hint of malice in his voice. "Its not like that Elliot" Sasha said softly. John a bit more defensive and skitterish "Dude you know I wouldn't do that too you! I- We care about you enough to never do that kind of thing!" Still a bit riled up, Elliot looked at them one at a time, before looking away and calming down. Later on, Elliot checked Sashas tempature and took care of her. Before going to bed Elliot tried to clarify "So you weren't with John?" "No Elliot" she replied, and this calmed him down til they fell asleep.

Waking up, Elliot turned and attempted to wrap his arms around his girlfriend, only to find Sasha gone. Looking around the room to find no traces of her around, he sprang up. Uneas began to creep up on him, then his phone chimed. Picking up his phone he realized it was Sasha texting him. Opening up the messege he read ~Hey baby hope you don't mind that I didn't wake you up. You looked so peaceful. I'm already at my launguage class. Oh and Don't eat all the leftover pizza! Xoxo Sasha~. Letting go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Elliot rubbed his face, stood up and started to stretch. Scratching his belly, he made his way towards the restroom. Still a bit groggy, he slowley peeled off his pajamas and climbed in the shower. Turning the faucet, he groaned as the hot water hit his skin. Grabbing some soap he lathered it up and started cleaning himself, keeping in mind his sore arm which was still bandaged. As he was scrubbing his face, he could hear John talking to someone. Surprised he wasn't the only one at the house, especially when he knew John did have classes today, Elliot quickly finished washing up. 'Huh I don't remember the walls being this thin' Elliot thought as he dried his hair. Wrapping the towel around his waist Elliot tried to quietly sneak back into his room, when something made him stop in his tracks. It was something that Elliot was sure he misheard. 'No no that's not right, he didn't say that' Elliot muttered to himself as he began to creep down the stairs, closer to John. His back was facing Elliot, so Elliot came a little closer towards him, listening intently to his phone conversation. "Yeah baby you know I love you. What about Elliot! What about Elliot? You know as well as I do that he ain't right for you. Yeah he's sweet, but he's a little bitch, he couldn't protect you." Elliot knew he didn't mishear it this time."C'mon hes already catching on to us. I'm pretty sure he knows we had a little fun of our own the other day." Elliot started gritting his teeth, straining all his muscles, even his healing arm which gave a dull ache to the stretch. "Oh yeah, I remember that special talent your tongue does for me. Do you remember how good I can give it to you? How I know all your sweet spots Sasha." John purred out her name and at this point all Elliot could see was red, blood red. No longer caring to stay hidden, Elliot jumped up and tackled him from behind.

Pumping his fist slowley, John took shallow breaths to try and excite himself. Seeing no change in his flaccid member, he sped up his pace and started to imagine Sasha whispering filthy promises in his ear. Then Sasha and another woman, making out on top of him. All of a sudden the other woman morphed into Kate who was staring at him through her eyelashes, when maggots start to fall from her hair and eyes. 'F-fuck Nooo!' John opened his eyes with a gasp, looked down to his flaccid member and felt tears form at the corner or his eyes in frustration. Still full of pent up energy and frustration, he yanked back up his pants and slipped on a shirt. Grabbing his phone, John made his way to the hallway. Dialing up a friend from his History class, John waited for a minute, before Greg answered "Hey man, where are you? the class is going to start soon." "Hey yeah Greg see here's the thing-" John began. "No No, man come on! You can't do this! Listen you promised!" "And I'm sorry, look I know this shit is important but I can't go today!" John groaned out. "Okay dude what's up? You sound like shit." Greg stated. "Well thanks for that, and I'm just gonna need your help on this class, aaannndd everyclassihavetoday" John murmured. "Wait, what was that?" Greg said exasperatingly. "I'm not going to make it to any of my classes today man. I need your help. And I'll make it worth your while." John pleaded. "Fifty big ones this time." Greg stated. "What! Fi-Fifty man really?!" John exclaimed. "Oh look at that, the professors here, man I got to go. Better luck next year." Greg told John. "WWWait fine, I can do fifty, damn man your notes better be worth it." John finished, listening to the man celebrate on his end at the bargain. Listening to the sound of him clicking off the call, John starts to put his phone in his pocket, when out of nowhere Elliot is on his back. Tumbling down to the ground John turns to find Elliot with the angriest expression on his face, and if looks could kill, he'd be seven feet under ground by now. "Dude, what's wrong w-" John gets tackled again back down onto the hard ground. Wind knocked out of him, John stuggles to regain his breath, when Elliot raises his healing arm and brings it down, hard, once, on John's face. This snapping his head sideways, John starts tasting blood 'This SON OF A BITCH!'. Elliot, who hisses as he pulls back his healing arm that is now starting to bleed again, is thrown off John, who gets up breathing heavily and with a fire in his eye that makes Elliot shiver a bit. 'Fuck' was all that ran through Elliot's head as he struggled to stand up, holding his towel on his hips with one hand, while the other throbbed. Touching his split lip, John looked at the blood on his fingers then back at Elliot, who seemed still pretty pissed, but there was a hint of fear 'Theres not enough blood on his body, compared to you' something sinister whispered in his ear. "What.The.Fuck." John said slowley staring at him, and Elliot knew at one point it was a question, now it was a statement. Next thing Elliot knew, he was pinned to the wall as John punched his stomach, which caused him to nearly puke. Gagging, Elliot kneed his crotch, which cause John to cover his most sensitive area and double over. "Oh Come On! I thought you couldn't use it man?! Huh, why cry over what doesn't work? Or is it, because it seems like MY Girlfriend could say differently!" Elliot yelled at him, before shoving him hard backwards. Listening to Elliot ramble about him and Sasha, John knew Elliot had gone a bit crazy, but when he mentioned his body issue, John had it. Grabbing Elliot and throwing him against a different wall, John punched his face, landing a good one on his left eye. Grinning at the thought that Elliot was going to have a good shiner, John was a little caught of gaurd as he was thrown against a wall, face first. A little dizzy, John flipped over to see Elliot pulling back his fist and bring it toward his chest. With lightning speed, John grabbed his broken arm and started to squeeze delighting in Elliot's scream "FUUCK". Still holding onto his arm, John stepped forward and started pushing Elliot until he was backed up against the wall. Elliot started punching him in his side with his other fist, which caused John to tighten his hold even more on his damaged arm. "AHHH STOP YOU FUCKER!" Elliot started tearing up, clawing at Johns arm. Grabbing Elliot's other arm, John slammed them above his head against the wall. Elliot started struggling even more, kicking his feet out, when John looked down and for the first time noticed, Elliot had only a towel around his waist. 'Its a miracle that it even stayed on through all the fighting' John chuckled to himself. "Take a picture, It'll last longer you SON OF A BITCH! IM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU CALL KIM DISGUSTING! WELL YOUR THE MOST REVOLTING THING IVE EVER SEEN! YOUR FAR TOO DISGUSTING TO ACTUALLY EVER BE MY FRIEND!" Elliot screamed out, watching John's eyes darkening. John grabbed both of Elliot's wrists with one hand 'kiiill himm' the voices whispered. Sliding his other hand up Elliot's chest, feeling his heart racing 'killhimkillhimkillhim' they became more insistent . Bringing his hand around Elliot's neck 'KILL HIM!' the voices demanded. Squeezing his hand, he watched as Elliot's eyes went wide, it gave him a sick pleasured feeling. 'Yesyes Yessss, this is a good thing! He is suffering, you will end his pain!' he squeezed even harder, listening to the sweet music of Elliot gasping and sputtering for air. 'And think, like he said, you are not his friend, you never were.' looking at him with tears running down his eyes and his eyes rolling back into his head. "NO!" John pulled his hand off Elliot's neck and cradled Elliots head. Taking huge gasps of air, Elliot lolled his head to the side, which caused John to try and hold his head up right. "Look at me Elliot! C'mon man look at me!" Elliot looked at him with glassy eyes 'still a bit out of it' John thought. " Man, I'm sorry, so sorry Elliot! But you need to know that I never did, or ever will, bang Sasha. I'd never do that to you man! I don't know what you saw or what you think you saw between Sasha and me, but I can assure you that we never did anything. Or ever will for that matter. I'm not sure why you decided to attack me while I was talking to Greg about getting me some notes, but if you didn't hear me and thought I was talking to Sasha, I can't because she said she'd be busy studying up on the Man, y'know the Bi Man or whatever and she turned off her phone." After John said that, at this point Elliot had gotten his breath back and understood what he was saying to him. "But what was.." Elliot was extremely confused about what he saw before. Lost in his thoughts, Elliot turned his gaze downwards, and his eyes widened a bit. "Ahem, uh John" Elliot fake coughed. "Yeah Elliot what's up?" John asked still holding Elliot's head in case he passes out. Laughing a little at Johns response, Elliot replies "Well you know how you couldn't get it up?!" John was a little confused, until he looked down to see a sizable tent had formed in his jeans. Stunned for a moment, John suddenly got happy, looked up at Elliot's red blushing face that was looking away, and then immediately felt horrible, then horrified, then scared. Without another thought, John ran straight into his room. Locking his door behind him, John thought 'Ran away just like a fucking kid'.

Elliot watched as his friend's face turned from happy, to a more upset look, like he was going to puke, before he dissapeared into his room. Pain shot through his arm, grabbing it he looked and seen more blood seeping out. "Shit" he whispered to himself as he leaned on the wall. Slowley making his way to his room, he remembered he had a medical aid kit in his bedside table. "Better get yourself patched up before Sasha arrives." Elliot said to himself before looking at his bruises, cuts, and bleeding arm. "Shit, or else she's going to kill me and John for having to rebandage and bandage more". Sitting on his bed, he opened the drawer and pulled out the first aid kit.

"Fuck FUCK fuck fuckfuckfuck!" John repeated to himself as he paced around his room. 'What do I do? I wanted, no needed to get excited, but shit not like this!' Looking down he noticed he started softening. "No no nononoNO" , he pleaded to himself. Peeling off his pants he climbed on his bed. Seeing himself still half hard he thought "Fuck it! Your hard for the most part, let's just get it where it needs to be! You can do this!" He cheered himself on. Wrapping his hand around himself, he started stroking. 'Okay imagine that hot foreign exchange student! Man was she curvy! Yeah nice shape lots to hold on to-' " Nooo!" He whined as his dick began to soften even more. "Some-Something else, different, just like Elliot said!" He recalled. 'Sorry man, just need to use for material' he thought as he started to imagine Sasha pushing him down onto the bed. Biting his skin harshly and raking her nails down his chest. He could feel his member twitch and start to harden a bit. Smiling at himself, he continued, she was teasing him and he flipps her on her back, towering over her. Kissing down her neck he starts biting hard, breaking the skin a little causing blood to leak on her skin. Lapping it up and hearing her little whines, he starts making marks downwards when she stratches his back. His member is at half mast, but won't get any harder. Rubbing a bit more harshly, John tries a different scenario where this time she's pinned to the wall, "Yeah yeah" he whispers to himself. She wraps her legs around his waist, and he pins her arms to the wall, right above her head. They share a heated kiss, their tongues mixing, trailing his mouth to her neck, he bites down hearing her Yelp, before grabbing her neck with his hand. He starts squeezing it gently, before looking back up into Elliots misty eyes "Harder" Elliot pleads as he stares lustfully at him. This caused John to falter his menstrations, open his eyes in shock, and see his traitorous dick twitch in interest. "Wait What! Elliot? No NoNoNO NO! I cant!" He told himself before hearing a whisper in his head 'But you caaann'. "He's my best friend! I've known him for the longest time!" He argued with himself. 'Noone hasss to knooow' His hand seeming to have a different idea from his brain started inching it's way slowly to his half hard dick. 'Aaannndd it's been such a long time, since you got even this far.' He swallowed, his throat now very dry as he took himself in hand "B-But I like women, I'm not gay, I've never once been interested in a guy" he said hoarsly. 'Hooow arrre you sssooo sssuuurre? Elliot iss a guy, and you seen his flat chest and muscled stomache. You got a good looong look at everything, except for what the towel was hiding.' "s-Shit i-Ah" he tried as he started to stroke himself languidly. Squeezing his eyes shut, John tried not to think about how sweaty Elliot looked as he held him up against the wall, pressed so close together, he could feel his breath on his face. Grunting, John bit his lips, copper started spilling in his mouth. 'Try something Different' Elliot's voice echoes inside his head. Suddenly, he's back near the stairs, Elliot is struggling against his hold on his arms. They are both panting really hard. John smiles at how cute and pathetic Elliot looks right now. His gaze starts wondering down Elliot's glistening bruised and battered torso, stopping at the offending piece of cloth separating the one thing he desperately wants to see from his eyes. "Take a picture It'll last longer!" Elliot screamed at him. Snapping his head up, John starts trailing his hand up Elliot's chest until he closes it around his throat. Feeling something dark grow inside him he began "You know, you should definitely keep that pretty mouth shut, unless you want me to put it to better use." He whispered the last part into Elliots ear, then licking his earlobe before lightly nibbling on it. "F-Fuck youu" he weakly replied, as he squirmed against John, causeing himself to rub against John's leg. Feeling Elliot twitch against his leg, he smiled "That's the plan bro." John began to rock his hips against Elliot, causing Elliot to throw his head back, hitting the wall with a soft 'thunk'. Squeezing his neck a little more, John was delighted to feel Elliot thrust his hips harder, more desperate, against his own. "Sh-Shit, Elliot mmn I'm so-sorry ahn", John whispered under his breath as his member started to twitch, he began to squeeze his member more tightly as he rubbed himself. Beneith his finger tips he could feel Elliot's pulse hammering, as he squeezed even more, Elliots eyes started watering and rolling to the back of his head as a tiny sound escaped his throat "Aa-ah". Littering kisses on Elliot's chest, John took one of Elliot's nipples in his mouth, rolling it with his tongue for a minute, playing with it, then biting it lightly, causeing it to stiffen, he then proceeded to do the same with the other. Elliot's hips began to stutter as he came close to cumming, precum was forming a small puddle on the floor. It was then that the towel fell on the floor from being unwoven. Letting go of Elliot's neck, John looked down to the mess Elliot made of himself so far. "OH G- Shit SHIt" John picked up his pace, noticing his member was now fully hard. Pinpricks in his eyes, Elliot tried to gather his breath as he watched as John's eyes turned more preditory. 'This is mine. He is Mine. ELLIOT IS MINE!' Johns thoughts screamed at him, as he drank in the sight of his best friends flushed and marked up body. Undoing his pants, he dropped them to the ground. Letting Elliot see exactly what he did to him. Elliot's eyes widened for a second seeing John exposed, then drooped as he shivered in anticipation. Seeing Elliot's reaction, John was even more spurred on. Grabbing Elliot's face with his hands, John brought their mouths together feircely. Licking the seam of Elliot's lips ,John begged for entrance, before rolling his hips hard against Elliot, which earned him a gutteral moan. Seizing his opportunity, John swept his tongue inside Elliot's mouth, Elliot not willing to give in without a fight, slid his tongue around John's, battling their tongues together, John won in the end and explored Elliot's mouth. Trailing his tongue over Elliot's teeth and the sensitive roof of his mouth, caused a full body shudder to run down Elliot in waves. "Mmmmnn" Elliot moaned. Pulling away John looked at his glazed eyes and swollen lips, before noticing that Elliot was rubbing his swollen member, jerkily and quickly against his leg "F-Fuck me" Elliot looked at him imploringly as he continued to thrust against his leg. "Gah-ah ah ahn" John whined as he gripped his blanket with his unoccupied hand, and flicked his thumb over the head, teasing the slit,where more precum dribbled out. Planting his hands on Elliot's hips, John lifted him up and plastered Elliots back on the wall. Elliot wrapped his legs around his waist and started rolling his hips against Johns hard leaking member, not even waiting to take a breath. "S-Shit! If you ah continue that Elliot oh g-, I'm n-not gonna ah shit last long mmn" John gasped at Elliot's movements which didn't cease. Grabbing his hip harder and balancing on the wall with the other, John stopped Elliot's undulating hips. Whimpering, Elliot struggled against John's hold, before wrapping his arms around John's back and raked it with his nails. Grunting, John glared at a very satisfied Elliot who knew what he was doing. Seizing his opportunity, Elliot brought his face next to John's neck and bit down hard. Everything seemed to stop for a moment and then John was lining his fingers up at his entrance. "W-wait Jo-" plunging two bloody fingers into Elliots tight pucker, John started moving them around, searching for something that should be "AAAAaahhhhnn" 'bingo!' John thought as he continues to press his two fingers against it insistently, rolling the nub between them. All the while, Elliot is breathing really hard, moving back on his fingers, trying to get even more of that burning sensational feeling. "Guh M-Mooore! ah ah Please p-please don't mmn stop! Dont stop! Don't Stop!" "Mmmng", John bit his hand trying to muffle the noises spewing from his mouth, as the wet slapping sounds ring around his room, as he fucked into his fist, lifting his hips off the bed to fuck into his hand. Watching Elliot come undone and beg for his fingers, johns throat got suddenly dry. Feeling Elliot's ass rubb up on his member, didn't really help much either. Elliot started pushing his hips back onto the fingers, rolling his hips faster, causing him to become more vocal. "Shitshitshit! Yesss F-Fuck Me John! Ahhn Mooore! I ah i need Moore of you John!" Johns member is weeping now, but he's so transfixed on how Elliot's entance is swallowing his fingers up and twitching for more, how Elliot is crying out his name, and how strung up taut Elliot is, so close to cumming undone. Thrusting his fingers in quickly and starting a fast past, nailing his prostate every hit, wrapping his other hand around Elliot's weeping member, John deeply kisses Elliot, swallowing his cries and whimpers as he gets stiffer and stiffer until he gasps and cums, shooting thick stripes on his stomach and chin. "Fuck Fuck Fuck FUUUCCKKK ELLLIOT!" John yells out as his body seizes up and his member spurts long thick ropes across his chest. Laying there for a bit, John just gives a faint smile at finally being able to release. Slowley getting down from his post orgasmic high, John pales 'What did I just do?!'

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't see any fanfics for this movie so I decided to make one. Did this for myself mostly. Don't know if anyone will read this, but if you do, please leave me a comment. Tell me what you think about it, your opinion.


End file.
